Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121128061130
Me: *gasps* No!! Li'l Mittens is one of the characters tied for first place on my favorite character list! SB: Really? Who's he tied with? Me: Well, you, WordGirl, Two Brains, the Narrator... and... I feel like I'm forgetting someone... SB: Really? I'm on there? Neat! :) Pretty cool for someone who's not been on a show for almost six years... WG: Awesome, but if something's happening, shouldn't we do something? Me: If you can fit in that mouse hole, then go right ahead! WG: *looks at tiny entrance* Eh... Point taken. Me: Meanwhile, let's eat more cookies! :D Narrator: O.o You are really starting to creep me out with how many cookies you guys have eaten... Me: *shrugs* *munches on snickerdoodle* WG: What, these are great! *eats another cookie* I'm not gonna eat too many more though, my mom wouldn't like it. SB: Thanks, it's my special recipe. (no one answers, resulting in an awkward silence) Me: *silently and carefully twists open Oreo cookie, scraping out the cream (balancing it on my finger) and eating the cookie part, then eating the cream* (everyone stares weirdly) Me: What? It's how I like to eat Oreos, okay? Speaking of which, how'd you make these, Doc? Aren't they copyrighted and stuff? SB: Well, yeah, I got them at the store this morning while no one was posting. Narrator: You can do that? SB: Technically I don't exist, so I can run and pick up some cookies while these people are gone, yes. WG: ...Okay...? Butcher: *walks back into room worriedly* Do you think Li'l Mittens is okay? He's been gone for a long time, and I'm getting anxiserous! WG: I think you mean anxious. It means to experience worry, or uneasiness about something. Like, if TLM here ate all the cookies, and another batch wasn't done baking yet, then she might become anxious. Me: Might?!?! (WG rolls eyes) Butcher: Okay, yes! I am really... anxious... about Li'l Mittens? WG: *gives him a thumbs up* Yep! BLHG: *randomly appears* Whoa... Where am I? (everyone freezes, then slowly turn to state suspiciously at me) Me: *grins sheepishly* What? WG: *facepalms* I thought we went over how you shouldn't keep making random characters pop up! Because then we get off track and need to delete some people from the story, but can't, because they don't wanna leave. :/ Me: Sorry! :) Riley: *sighs* MQ: Did you forget to put us in here again? DTB: Yeah, you guys are talking and acting like we're not even here! BLHG: Where is here, anyways? Me: *looks around* 9.9 o.o 6.6 c.c Q.Q D.D ...No idea. Some random room, I suppose. SB: With a kitchen! *timer dings* Oh! Sounds like the cookies are done! I'll be right back. *goes to get cookies* Narrator: Ugh... more cookies? -.o Me: Yup! *turns to villains* Want some? Villains: Sure! Narrator: While they're busy eating EVEN MORE cookies, let's see what Squeaky's doing! SQ: *laughs evilly* ...Squeaky wins! LM: You win? Aw, why didn't you tell me this was a game? I wanna play again! Please? *does big adorable eyes* 9.9 SQ: -.- ...Seriously? LM: What? *looks around* Hey, this is neat! You even put me in an elevator to bring me back to my people! Aw, thank you! You're a really nice mouse. Ya know, most mice, they just scream and run away when I try to talk to them. But you didn't, and you even played with me! Thanks! :) *purrs* SQ: *facepaws* ...Ugh. You don't get it, kitty. ((A/N: A quote from Ice Age 4 pops into my head... "Don't! Call me Kitty." "Alright, I won't. Kitty." ^^)) LM: Get what? And the name's Li'l Mittens, but you can call me Kitty 'cuz you're a great friend. SQ: I– *gets interrupted by another mouse walking into the room* *it turns out to be that one mouse w/ the lab coat from "Mouse Army"* M w/LC: Squeak! I see you've captured another one, good work, Squeaky! You have permission to enter the Cheese Room. SQ: Squeak! Thank you, Dr. Squeakar, the pleasures' all mine... *scurries off* DS: You're quite welcome, Squeaky. Assistants! (ninja mice leap out of nowhere into the room) NM1: Nyeek! *does action pose* DS: Take this one, put him with the others. NM1, 2, and 3: Squeak! *pick up cage (with LM in it) and carry it away* LM: Aw, thank you guys! You really don't have to do this, I can probably climb up by myself. NM2: ...Squeak!! LM: Um, what? I couldn't quite understand you... NM4: Rr... What he tries to say is you no get to room! LM: Huh? Butcher isn't that good with words, but he's a littler easier to understand than you guys... NM4: Aye... Me give up. (other NM squeak) Narrator: Hm, it looks like LM is being carried off to another room of some sort... (the NM reach a room with a large, deep, pit, and tie a rope around the cage, letting it down) LM: Huh? Hello? *cage clatters open and he looks out* Hey, um, I don't think this is the right place! (yellow eyes glow in the darkness behind him) LM: Huh? *slowly turns around* (suddenly, random cats seem to leap out of nowhere and land next to him) LM: Aah!! Who are you?! *a large black cat looks down at him* Random Cat 1: My name is Midnight. Welcome to your new home, young one. LM: Uh-h, my name's L-li'l Mitt-tens... N-nice to meet y-you... M: No need to fear us. It is them we must battle. (another cat, this time a brown kitten, pushes past Midnight and rolls her eyes) RC2: Sorry about that. Mid is a little dramatic. I'm Cocoa, by the way. Nice 'ta meet ya, Mittens! LM: Uh, that Li'l, but hi... (another cat, a silver tabby, circles around him) RC3: -.- Hello Kitten. Prepare for the worst. *leaves* Cocoa: O.o Sorry, that's Steela. He's been down here the longest, and let's just say he's not the most positive cat in town. LM: ...Alright? Hey, um, w-where exactly am I? Cocoa: The mice call it the 'cattrap'. We call it the Great Deep. We are at least 150 feet below sea level... Midnight: There is no hope left, the sun never shines here, the grass never grows, the breeze never blows. When we– Cocoa: Okay, that's enough. Narrator? Narrator: Thank you! What is Squeaky's dastardly plan? What will become of our fuzzy hero? Why doesn't anyone get sick from eating all those cookies? Tune in next time, for more of the exciting adventures of... WordGirl! ~TheLivingMe